


A Weight Worth Carrying

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Happy, but happy, but sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Milo wonders why Zach has stuck around





	

Zach entered the Murphy household cautiously. He looked around a moment before stepping further into the house. Once he determined it was safe he made his way up the stairs and to Milo's room. 

 

“Milo?” He called upon entering, not seeing him in the room, 

 

“Over here!” Milo answered, tripping out of the closet, “Sorry, I was just looking for my small screw driver,” he explained, getting to his feet, “are you ready to build?” He asked confidently. 

 

Zach shrugged, “sure, what are we building?” 

 

Milo pulled a box from his dresser and presented it to his friend, “The Fokker Dr. 1 triplane,” he said, pointing to the picture of the box, “I bought six of these. Just in case,” he shrugged. 

 

“Sounds cool, let's get to it, I guess.” 

 

The two sat on the floor, removed the 117 pieces and got to working. 

 

Milo relayed a few facts about this particular plane as they built it. Not long after they started Milo managed to misplace a majority of the pieces. Causing them to open up one of the extra kits, and dispose of the remaining first one. 

 

A few minutes after they started building Zach made a comment, “you know, I never really saw you as a model plane guy, Milo.”

 

“Oh, I'm not. I just like to take a break from the excitement every once in a while. Even I get tired of it. It's not often, but if I'm going to do anything non-hazardous and moderately entertaining, I may as well do this,” he looked down at his fingers, “whoops. Glued them together again. Would you mind getting the nail polish remover from the top drawer if my desk?” 

 

Zach silently obliged. He handed Milo the blue container as he sat back down.   
“Maybe activities involving super glue aren't the best either,” 

 

“Maybe, but it's better than a sprained ankle or broken clavicle. Let me tell you, breaking your clavicle hurts, but the femur is the worst.” Then he thought for a moment, “or, at least so far. Oh no! Ribs. Ribs hurt a lot,” Milo put his hand below his chest, “you can't breath, it's not fun. I would advise against breaking a rib.” 

 

“I don’t think I can guarantee anything.”

 

“Oh right...sorry.” 

 

“What are you apologizing for?” 

 

“Well, it's no secret that your chances if getting a broken bone of any kind are increased the closer you get to me. So I'm apologizing in advance if anything ever happens.” 

 

Zach furrowed his brow in confusion, “you don't have to apologize for anything. Like you're always saying, Murphy's Law is unpredictable,” Zach paused as he put a few pieces of the plane together, “it's not really fair for you to blame yourself.” 

 

Milo just kind of shrugged, “I always believed myself to have blame by association. Sure I don't personally set off any explosions. Or let loose concrete drainage pipes and all that, but if I'm around havoc is bound to ensue.” 

 

“That may be true,” Zach said slowly, reading through the instructions. He took a moment to look at Milo, “but it's not like anyone ever gets hurt. Or, at least not often, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Milos answer was slightly hesitant, “well, except for me.” 

 

“Heh, yeah. I can't imagine living a constant life of excitement...and danger. I can understand why you'd want to do this model plane thing.” 

 

After a few moments of Silence Zach looked up from his work and noticed Milo was a bit off. He looked to be in deep thought as he sifted through the pieces. His expression suddenly changed to concern. 

 

“Milo?” Zach questioned, grabbing his friends attention, “are you alright? You're making a lot of... faces.” 

 

Milo smiled, “oh no, I'm fine. Just concentrating.” That's what his mouth said but his eyes told a different story. 

 

“Milo,” Zach put his hands on his hip. He pointed to the boy, “is there something you're not telling me?”

 

Milo strained for a smile. He put his arms up in defense. “No, of course not.” He frozen being quickly worn down by Zach's skeptical look. 

 

Milo let out a breath and his whole body went loose, “look, Zach...there's something I've kind of been wanting to talk to you about.” 

 

Zach also eased his position and went back to building the plane, “alright, shoot.”

 

“Well,” Milo started hesitantly, rubbing the back of his head, “I just wanted to tell you...i don't want you to feel-” he had to search for the right word, “obligated. To spend time with me.” 

 

Zach lowered the instructions to give his friend a look, “what makes you think I feel obligated to hang out with you?” 

 

“Well, sometimes people have spent time with me for the rush. And others stick around because they feel bad that I don't really have many people to spend time with. But that generally ends up ending in disaster.” 

 

“What do you mean, why does that end in disaster?”

 

“Have you ever had too much of a good thing? Well, the people who put themselves in danger with me for the heck of it, they get tired of it eventually. As for those who stick around out of pity, they get driven crazy with all the havoc,” Milo shrugged, “they think I want them there. It's not that I don't, but they're just there out of pity. Then they blame me for their loss of sanity. I just don't want to feel like an obligation to anyone.”

 

“Don't worry Milo, I don't feel obligated to hang out with you.” Zach dismissed the concern and went back to reading the instructions. He knew why he stuck around and trusted Milo would know too. 

 

After a brief moment Zach noticed Milos still concerned face. He lowered the directions once again, “you don't believe me, do you?” 

 

“I do...It's just-” 

 

Zach put his hand up to silence him, “let me stop you right there. Milo, do you have any idea why I hang out with you? Why we hang out with you? Melissa and I.”

 

“Well, no, honestly,” Milo shrugged, “I've never been able to pinpoint Melissa's reason, and you, considering how cautious you can be, you really confuse me. I mean, already you've gotten a sprained wrist and and a strained ankle. Plus your shoulder popped out place that one time-”

 

“Thanks for popping that back in by the way.”

 

“No problem. Anyways. I really- I just don't get what compels you to keep hanging out with me.” 

 

Zach's face held a bit of shock with some sadness seeping through, “Milo, we hang out with you because we like you.”

 

“That's not a real reason,” Milo argued, “everyone likes me. Well except Bradley. But besides him everyone likes me. I just can't understand what compels you to spend time with me.” 

 

“Milo you have to be kidding me!” Zach threw his arms in the air, “Milo, you're not serious are you!? You really have no clue why I would be spending time with you? Not the slightest idea outside of guilt and selfishness?” 

 

Milo drew in on himself. He avoided eye contact, “I-- no...I-I don’t. I’m sorry Zach, I shouldn't have mentioned it.”

 

Noticing Milos guilty demeanour Zach calmed, “sorry man,” he apologized, “I didn't mean to yell at you like that.” 

 

“It's alright.” Milo assured,

 

“I just- don't understand it. You're a great person, Milo, why wouldn't we want to hang out with you? I mean do you not know how cool you are?”

 

“I don't think anyone’s ever called me cool,”

 

“I just called you cool.” 

 

“Well, other than you.” 

 

“We hang out with you because…” Zach couldn't quite put his finger on it, “because we like you,” 

 

“I told you, that’s-” 

 

“I know, not a valid explanation. But you have to understand, you, as a person, getting to spend time with you, experience your crazy world, fun facts, and upbeat- ness. It all outweighs the risks.”

 

Before Milo could reply a voice came from the door, “look at that,” Said Melissa, stepping into the room, “my boys are bonding.” 

 

“Oh, hey Melissa,” Milo greeted her with a smile and a wave as she came to sit with them, “so, other than deep heartfelt conversations what else are you two talking about?”

 

“That's been pretty much it.” 

 

“Oh fun,” Melissa picked up one of the model boxes and read it, “oh fun, I like this one. How many times have you had to start over?” 

 

“Just once so far, surprisingly.” Zach answered. 

 

“Melissa why do you hang out with me?” Milo blurted out. 

 

“Milo, we go over this every year. It's because I like you.” 

 

“But- “

 

“It is a good enough reason. I don't care what you say at this point.”

 

“But, what about-” Milo slightly gestured Zach, “I mean,-” he was stuttering, not sure how to get the words out. 

 

Zach and Melissa exchanged looks. Milo drew himself in, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Milo?” Zach questioned, “what’s really going on here?”

 

Milo played with the seam of his sweater vest, “you have to understand Zach, everything you say, I've heard it all before. And every time I heard it it's just been lies. People think they can handle it, but they just can't. I just-” tears welled in his eyes, “I just don't want to be abandoned again. I really like being your friend, Zach. I'm just, afraid.” 

 

Again Melissa and Zach exchanged a look. A second later Zach stood and came to rest right beside his friend. Melissa crawled to the other side of him. 

 

“Milo,” Zach started, “we hang out with you because we like you.”

 

Melissa cut in, “and we aren't cowards like everyone else.”

 

“I’d call then more safety conscious,” Milo commented wiping away some tears.

 

The two continued, “So, because we like you,” Zach started again. 

 

“Ans were not cowards...” Melissa continued.

 

The two wrapped their arms around the kid in the middle. Trapping him in a tight hug, “we can do this, without the fear of getting hurt.” Zach concluded. 

 

After a second Milos shock subsided. He let a few tears out as he shook his arms loose and wrapped them around his amazing friends.


End file.
